1000 años
by Sora Fanfiction
Summary: El guerrero de armadura verde deseó que su místico retroceso al pasado hubiera demandado una menor cantidad de tiempo. No mil años... /One-shot para el concurso "Gazō Fanfiction IV Fusión" de la página de Facebook: Por los que leemos Fanfics de DB. [Cereza del pastel & Sora]


**1000 años**

* * *

 **Concurso:** Gazō Fanfiction IV Fusión

 **Personaje sorteado** **:** Bardock

 **Participantes** **:** _Cereza del pastel & Sora _

_._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _«_ _Nadie sabe el valor de los momentos hasta que se convierten en recuerdos._ _»_

* * *

Bardock apoyó su cuerpo contra la mesa más cercana a la entrada del bar y recuperó su estabilidad, al mismo tiempo que regulaba su respiración. Su cuerpo demandaba atenciones, pero hizo a un lado el dolor y centrándose en comunicar los planes que cambiarían en definitiva el rumbo de la raza más orgullosa del universo, habló.

—Todos ustedes deben venir conmigo, vamos a derrotar a Freezer —Gran parte de los saiyajin de tercera clase se encontraban presentes y ahora mismo lo observaban con una mueca de sorpresa y confusión pegada en sus rostros.

—Deben creerme —apretó los dientes ante una punzada de dolor en su espalda, y continuó —Toma y los demás fueron exterminados, Freezer y sus hombres quieren destruirnos junto con el _planeta_ _Vegeta_ para que ya no le causemos más problemas. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —exclamó.

Las expresiones de incredulidad no se hicieron esperar ante lo escuchado. Si bien el guerrero de armadura verde era conocido por ser un feroz líder en su escuadrón y gran combatiente; a pesar del bajo rango que poseía, lo que acababa de decir era sin duda una tontería para sus coterráneos.

Y ellos se lo hicieron saber refutándole sarcásticamente y burlándose de la verdad que Bardock acababa de revelarles.

— _Te has vuelto loco._

— _¿A caso no estuviste soñando?_

Hubiera deseado que lo sucedido hace horas fuese solamente un sueño, pero el pañuelo que rodeaba su frente cubierto de la sangre de su camarada no se esfumaba. Todo su equipo había caído, y él se aseguraría de vengarlos. Apretó los ojos ante la frustración, nadie le creía.

—Son unos idiotas… —las estridentes risas que salían de los ocupantes del recinto ni siquiera les permitieron registrar lo que dijo el saiyajin debido al volumen alto con el que se mofaban.

—¡Malditos sean todos! —El estallido de furia que resonó fue suficiente para dejar a todos boqueando en silencio su sorpresa.

—Malditos sean todos, ya no se los pediré... ¡espero que todos ustedes se vayan al infierno por incrédulos! —espetó furiosamente al tiempo que salía del lugar, dolorosamente, a prisa.

Su carrera se detuvo una vez que llegó fuera del complejo de entretenimiento, tomó un profundo respiro serenando su acelerado corazón y descansando sus dolientes músculos recostándose contra la pared que hacía de salida. Debía pensar un plan de acción con el cuál librarse de aquel lagarto traidor.

Un pinchazo en la parte posterior de su cabeza casi lo hizo caer del dolor, e instantáneamente, imágenes de su último hijo nacido pasaron por su foco. Las punzadas en su región occipital solo se detuvieron cuando hubo terminado de ver las diferentes etapas que atravesaba su hijo, Kakarotto. Desde infante a un adulto pudo verlo vivir en un sitio completamente distinto al natal. El nombre vino de manera fugaz, pero pudo comprenderlo.

 _El planeta Tierra._

Si lo que aquél Kanassan predijo sucedía, Bardock iba a asegurarse de que su familia estuviera fuera del planeta Vegita antes de su enfrentamiento contra Freezer. Con ese plan en mente, sobrevoló la zona hasta dar con el área médica. Prácticamente se desplomó dentro del tanque regenerativo, los asistentes procedieron con rapidez y el guerrero ya se encontraba suspendido en el líquido curativo. Sus últimos pensamientos circularon entre la amenaza próxima y el peligro que corría su familia.

Debía ir por Gine y sus hijos.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Aun no amanecía; sin embargo, la excitación que sentía por haber sido ascendido de rango y finalmente poder comandar su propio escuadrón le había provocado insomnio. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en todo el esfuerzo que hubo logrado para encontrarse donde estaba. Ahora como líder se aseguraría de ser el mejor y llevar a su escuadrón a obtener victorias, reconocimiento y renombre. Debía lograr formar los mejores guerreros, y a pesar de que su orgullo saiyajin le decía que eran la raza más poderosa del universo, su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que la mejor forma de proteger a su escuadrón era entrenarlos, manteniéndolos al límite de sus capacidades y haciéndolos superarse diariamente. Por ello sería firme, intolerante, severo.

Con estos pensamientos en mente se dirigió a conocer a los miembros de su equipo. Cinco eran los miembros de su pelotón: un fornido Tottepo; cuya musculatura era imponente y sus gigantes puños serían de gran ayuda en la batalla, aunque carecía de técnicas y aún no lograba controlarse al convertirse en _Ozaru_. Selypar; una mujer audaz cuyas técnicas de pelea la convertían en una salvaje y poderosa oponente, con ella trabajaría en el despliegue de su energía. Panpukin; un guerrero gordo y musculoso con el cual sabía que tendría que trabajar duro para mantenerlo en forma. Toma; el más alto y el que estaba en mejores condiciones físicas, capaz de controlar su ki y su transformación de Ozaru, el más prometedor del escuadrón, pensaba Bardock mientras caminaba frente a ellos simplemente observándolos de pies a cabeza, todos formados en una línea horizontal esperaban indicaciones de su nuevo líder. Sin embargo, faltaba un integrante.

Bardock revisó la lista de los nombres en el reporte que traía e inmediatamente leyó el nombre de la persona que faltaba.

 _Gine._

Decidido a marcharse al área de despegue rumbo a su misión, caminó con el ceño fruncido hacia las puertas mientras su escuadrón lo seguía. Si en el primer día aquella mujer no le tomaba la importancia necesaria a su equipo como para cumplir con la puntualidad, no le serviría. Las puertas metálicas se deslizaron antes de que llegara lo necesariamente cerca, y sorprendido, sintió el brusco impacto de un cuerpo chocando contra el suyo. Él permaneció imperturbable, pero cuando su mirada se dirigió al suelo, la expresión adolorida de una joven saiyajin le fue presentado. Su intuición le dijo que solo podría tratarse de una persona, la saiyajin tardona, Gine.

Su cabello estaba alborotado, vestía solo un enterizo negro que le llegaba encima de las rodillas y traía en una mano su armadura de color rosa. Al parecer, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de arreglarse adecuadamente. Lo confirmó mirándola llevar solo una de sus botas puesta, la otra estaba desperdigada a un lado de ella.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormida —dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa, colocando una mano tras su cabeza y un sonrojo avergonzado en sus mejillas.

Bardock la observó detenidamente. ¿Esa chica era el último miembro de su escuadrón? Debía ser una broma, indudablemente no tenía la apariencia de ser una combatiente. La veía débil, sin mucho ímpetu de guerrera. Negó con la cabeza, su intuición le decía que esa mujer le traería problemas.

La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces asombrada por la imponente figura de quien tenía enfrente, reaccionando se levantó de un salto y se colocó deprisa dentro de su armadura. Tanteó con uno de sus pies el suelo tratando de ubicar su bota restante y se la puso. Sacudiéndose el polvo, miró sus manos para luego juguetear con ellas en una obvia muestra de nerviosismo. Tenía claro que estaba en falta.

—Soy Gine, yo… supongo que debes ser Bardock, el líder de escuadrón. Lamento la tardanza.

Bardock siguió inspeccionándola, mientras escuchaba algunas risillas por parte del escuadrón ante el evidente error de la joven.

Gine alzó la mirada tras el silencio solo para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de Bardock, estaba enojado.

—No toleraré otra impuntualidad. Para ninguno de ustedes, ¿queda claro? —mantuvo sus ojos en los de ella.

—Sí, señor —exclamó su equipo, Gine balbuceó tardíamente.

—Ahora muevan sus traseros, los planetas no se purgan solos.

Bardock esperó hasta que los demás salieran manteniendo a una incómoda Gine anclada en el suelo por la fuerza de su mirada, y entonces se dispuso a avanzar. Cuando las puertas se quedaron abiertas en par, miró levemente sobre su hombro hacia la joven que también se había detenido por inercia y quien lo miraba ahora con curiosidad. Dándole una última repasada a su cuerpo, salió de la sala al tiempo que decía: —Traes al revés la armadura, tonta.

Gine era todo lo opuesto a lo que él quería en sus soldados, la muchacha era sin dudas un desastre.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Aterrizó en el poblado donde vivía y se dispuso a caminar con prontitud. Con el ceño fruncido en su frente, avanzó ignorando a cualquiera que lo saludaba de camino. Ellos cesaron en su intento de conversación ante la falta de interés que veían en Bardock, debía estar ocupado.

Finalmente llegó a la carnicería que manejaba su mujer.

Ver la destreza con la que manejaba el machete lo detuvo en el umbral de la entrada. Gine se encontraba de espaldas a él, trabajando sobre un gran muslo perteneciente a algún animal que de seguro habría cazado. Su expresión ceñuda se fue apagando a medida que la veía hacer su trabajo, había pasado un tiempo desde que la había visto por última vez y eso le dejó un extraño malestar en el estómago. Cambiaría eso una vez resuelto todo.

Aclarándose la garganta, hizo acto de presencia. —Ya estoy en casa, Gine.

La cuchilla quedó suspendida en el aire, la mirada de la saiyajin de armadura rosa cayó sobre su compañero —¡Bardock! —exclamó con una sincera sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, lo había echado de menos —¿Cuándo regresaste? —preguntó mientras corría a su lado; y encerrándolo en sus brazos, esperó su respuesta.

La calidez de su pequeño cuerpo lo envolvió, y decidido a permitirse ese momento de intimidad, rodeó con su brazo derecho la estrecha cintura de su mujer. —No hace mucho… —respondió. Tomándola de los hombros, la apartó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y con el pretexto de limpiarle una mancha de sangre, acarició la mejilla izquierda de Gine con su pulgar. Ni bien terminó la acción, sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse. Debía actuar con prontitud.

—Gine, debemos irnos —habló solo para ella, pero sus ojos se movían por los alrededores de la tienda.

Con los labios fruncidos por el momento roto, Gine se preguntó a qué se refería su compañero.

Al no ver a su primogénito por los alrededores, Bardock la miró nuevamente. —¿Dónde está Raditz?

—Ya es un guerrero, fue enviado a un planeta junto con el príncipe Vegeta, pero como es un planeta lejano, no ha vuelto todavía.

—Príncipe Vegeta, ¿uh? Ese pequeño es un dolor de cabeza para tenerlo como socio —frunció el ceño pensativo. Al menos no tendría que preocuparse por Raditz mientras este permaneciera fuera de Vegita. —¿Kakarotto está aun dentro de la incubadora?

La mención de su pequeño hizo que a Gine le brillaran los ojos. —Sí, ya han pasado tres años así que voy a sacarlo pronto —respondió orgullosa —¿Quieres verlo?

Ambos se acercaron a la habitación en la que reposaba la incubadora del pequeño Kakarotto, y lo contemplaron.

—Ha crecido mucho…

—Sí, se parece a ti, ¿verdad? Especialmente ese peinado único.

Recordando lo que debía hacer, Bardock tomó la palabra.

—Robaré una cápsula y ustedes partirán a un planeta diferente.

—¿Qué? —la confusión dio paso al enojo —¡¿Por qué tenemos que hacer eso ahora?! Un bebé infiltrado puede ser muy peligroso, además, ¿quieres que salga del planeta también?

—Es por tu seguridad y la de Kakarotto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —balbuceó preocupada, si Bardock lo consideraba importante lo seguiría.

—Freezer, ese maldito nos traicionará.

El ceño fruncido de Gine duró unos momentos en su rostro y luego se fue suavizando hasta terminar en una sonrisa. —Entonces, estás preocupado por nosotros.

—Debo haber conseguido sacar eso de ti, eres muy blanda —la miró sonriendo de lado.

La sonrisa de ella aumentó.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Se escuchaban gritos acompañados de poderosos ataques. Los cinco miembros del escuadrón estaban rodeados de una envoltura de polvo, mientras formaban un círculo con la finalidad de cubrirse la espalda, uno al otro, tal cual y como Bardock les había enseñado. La estela de humo se diseminó al tiempo que Selypar verificaba en su rastreador algún sobreviviente.

—¡Ahh! ¡Muere! —gritó uno de los habitantes de ese planeta, brincando por encima de Gine trató de realizar su sorpresivo ataque antes de ser descubierto. La joven abrió sus ojos de par en par y se cubrió con sus brazos tratando de protegerse.

Enseguida sintió un brazo tomarla por la cintura, girándola para evadir el ataque.

—¡Maldito! —gritó Bardock, lanzando un rayo de energía que acabó con su atacante.

Gine lo observaba un tanto aturdida. ¿En qué momento había llegado a su lado?

—Gracias… —dijo en un susurro, mientras ambos descendían a tierra. Bardock permanecía serio, sin lugar a dudas estaba furioso, por lo que bajó la cabeza.

—Si tengo que salvar tu trasero una vez más… —dejó a la imaginación su amenaza, frunciendo el ceño se alejó de ella dirigiéndose al resto de su escuadrón.

En el regreso hacia el planeta Vegita, Bardock reflexionaba el desarrollo del ataque y no puedo evitar pensar en su accionar al proteger a Gine, nuevamente. La buscaba con la mirada para sentirse tranquilo, e instintivamente actuaba al verla en peligro. Dedujo que se preocupaba por ella, pero no como camarada… era algo más.

Como lo había sospechado desde el momento en que la conoció, Gine no era una guerrera y por ello Bardock siempre tenía que salir volando a su rescate. No solo era peligroso para el escuadrón, si no para ella misma; y él no toleraría que un miembro de su escuadrón perdiera la vida en medio de una conquista. Llegaba con 5, partía con 5. Ni uno más, ni uno menos. Y si quería mantenerse sin bajas a futuro, debía hablar con ella. Debía irse.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una alarma que anunciaba demasiado tarde, que las naves atravesaban una lluvia de meteoritos. Los grandes fragmentos de roca empezaron a chocar contra su nave, y también con las de su escuadrón. Bardock comenzó a dar instrucciones con ayuda de Toma y la mayoría tomo una ruta para ponerse a salvo, excepto por Gine.

—Gine, desvía manualmente tu nave fuera de aquí. ¡Ahora! —ordenó Bardock por el intercomunicador, pero no recibió respuesta.

—Dice que no puede quitar el piloto automático, ¡No tiene control de la nave! —gritó Toma en su scouter, alarmando a su oficial al mando.

—Demonios —gruñó el guerrero, tomando el mando de su nave. Acudiendo a su rescate, Bardock observó como un meteorito de considerable tamaño estaba próximo a impactar contra Gine, si bien no corría peligro de muerte, la fuerza del impacto la despediría a gran velocidad hacia rumbo desconocido, aquello sí se convertiría en problema. —Aquí vamos de nuevo… —ubicando su nave contra la de ella para sacarla de la órbita y ser quien reciba el impacto, chocó contra ella al mismo tiempo que el meteorito los alcanzaba a ambos.

El impacto les hizo perder el conocimiento en el acto.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Los llantos del pequeño Kakarotto rompían el silencio del desolado lugar.

—¡Cálmate, Kakarotto! —El saiyajin mantenía la nave sobre su hombro y la sujetaba firmemente para evitar que con el movimiento de su hijo, esta cayera. Detrás de él, Gine trataba de distraer al retoño.

Bardock detuvo su paso y ubicó la nave en el suelo. Era momento de que su mujer y su hijo partieran, si todo salía bien, él iría por ellos.

—He programado la nave para que se dirija a un lejano planeta llamado Tierra, allí no les faltará alimento, aunque los seres humanos y recursos naturales de esa esfera no tienen mucho valor... el lugar será perfecto para ustedes.

El guerrero se acercó para abrir la compuerta de la nave, pero la mano de Gine lo detuvo. —No iré, Bardock. Sabes bien que no podemos escapar, al menos no nosotros, es más probable que seamos encontrados por los demás guerreros. No quiero arriesgarme a que algo le suceda a Kakarotto por acompañarlo, así que será mejor que parta solo. Aún si lo que más deseo es estar al lado de mi pequeño —viendo que su pareja pretendía replicar, ella levantó una mano deteniéndolo —Sabes que tengo razón.

Lo sabía, pero había estado dispuesto a intentarlo… y ahora tras escucharla hablar, entraba en razón. Era mejor que Kakarotto partiera con seguridad, solo.

Pero, ¿y Gine?

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, ella se le adelantó. —Estaré bien, Bardock. Y si esto es una falsa alarma, iremos por nuestro hijo, ¿verdad?

El saiyajin se limitó a asentir mirándola con profundidad.

—Entonces, no perdamos más tiempo.

Sospechando su pronta partida, el pequeño Kakarotto apoyó sus manos contra el cristal de la compuerta; su expresión denotaba temor.

Bardock y Gine lo imitaron apoyando una de sus manos contra el vidrio.

—Recuerda, no debes mirar la luna durante demasiado tiempo —advirtió el padre.

Gine comentó para sí. —Le diré a Raditz sobre esto también.

—Tienes que permanecer vivo.

—Ten mucho cuidado.

La nave despegó.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y tuvo la sensación de haber dormido demasiado. Se encontraba boca arriba en un lugar desconocido, parecía una cueva que era iluminada por una fogata. Se frotó la sien tratando de recordar la razón por la cual se encontraba en ese lugar y cuando las últimas imágenes de lo acontecido vinieron a su memoria, abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—¡Gine! —gritó incorporándose en la rústica cama, el movimiento hizo que le latiera la cabeza.

—Oh, ¡ya despertaste! —Gine entró soltando un animal que había cazado y corrió a su lado.

—Estaba asustada, me alegra tanto verte despierto —lo abrazó repentinamente, al tiempo que soltaba un par de lágrimas cargadas de emoción. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Lo siento —se separó con rapidez, avergonzada. Él se mostró imperturbable, se había acostumbrado a sus desplantes emocionales. O eso se dijo.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Gine explico con lujo de detalle lo que había acontecido. Las naves se estrellaron en el mismo planeta purgado, por suerte ella no había recibido ningún golpe de gravedad y pudo ubicar la nave de él. Al encontrarlo inconsciente y herido en la cabeza lo sacó del interior y buscó refugio para ambos, cuidó de él y de sus heridas esperando que despertara pronto y así fuesen rescatados por sus compañeros.

—Gracias, Bardock.

—Ahora, ¿porqué me das las gracias? —preguntó mirándola, luchando contra el cansancio.

—Por salvar mi trasero una vez más, señor —soltó burlonamente ante el recuerdo.

—Espera a que me recupere y verás, Gine —le siguió, con una sonrisa escapándose de sus labios.

—Mientras tanto, cuidaré de ti. Ahora soy yo la que está a cargo y mi primera orden será que descanses, te despertaré cuando esté lista la comida.

Bardock sintió el cansancio en su cuerpo y siguiendo la orden de Gine, volvió a recostarse.

Así pasaron un par de noches, la saiyajin le limpiaba las heridas con ternura, cocinaba para él, se encargaba de sus cuidados y se aseguraba que estuviese cómodo. Cada detalle que ella tenía con él, incomodaba al macho. Y es que para Bardock sus tratos despertaban sensaciones que le hacían cuestionarse muchas cosas. Era como ver otro lado de Gine, uno donde tenía un claro control de la situación, y se mantenía fuera de peligro. Como si fuera una compañera que brindaba sus cuidados a su pareja… _a él_. _¿Estará atada a alguien ya?_ Negando con la cabeza, trató de pensar en algo que no fuera Gine y otro macho juntos. Le desagradaba pensar en ello. Ella solo debía estar dispuesta para atenderlo a él, ella era _su…ya._

Aquella revelación hizo que se atragantara con el agua que bebía. La quería para él, se había apegado a esa tonta muchacha sentimental…

 _Mierda._

El improvisado vaso se quebró en su mano.

—¡Bardock! ¿Qué pasa?

Sin poder lidiar con la revelación, atacó con lo primero que se le cruzó por su cabeza.

—Pasa que una vez que estemos en Vegita, te expulsaré del escuadrón. A menos que quieras hacerlo tú misma. Tienes lo que nos quede aquí para decidir.

Gine lo observó dolida, si bien antes había considerado desistir de la vida como guerrera, estar en compañía de Bardock había hecho que reconsiderara hacerlo. Se había esforzado, e incluso entrenaba horas extra diariamente con el fin de ganarse su aprobación y respeto… claramente, había sido inútil. Ahora era él quien querría prescindir de ella, quien la expulsaba como a un objeto sin valor. Pero no, si bien la lucha no estaba dentro de sus puntos fuertes, la cocina sí que lo era. Tal vez retirarse sería lo mejor, podría iniciar un negocio de comidas…. _o de carne._ Sí, podría hacerlo bien. Pero la idea de no verlo más le dolía, incluso más que cualquier golpe físico.

—Está bien. Sé que no estoy hecha para la lucha, pero aun así quise intentarlo. Saldré del escuadrón si así lo crees conveniente.

—Lo hago —respondió secamente.

—Bueno, —musitó conteniendo las lágrimas —iré a buscar más carne, se nos está acabando— salió fuera del lugar y emprendió un raudo vuelo. Con el viento se iban sus lágrimas, más no el dolor.

Bardock expulsó un rayo de ki, incinerando el gran trozo de carne que se exponía junto a diversas clases de frutas en un rincón de la cueva.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Ahora era Gine quien acariciaba a Bardock, repasando con cariño la cicatriz en su rostro.

—Podrías tomar otra nave.

—¿De ser así, me acompañarías?

Él calló.

—Entonces mi respuesta es no. También soy una orgullosa saiyajin, si estuve en tu escuadrón aun sin saber luchar correctamente solo para intentar ser una guerrera, ahora me quedaré junto a mi pueblo y te observaré en lo alto.

—Me encargaré de que disfrutes el espectáculo, Gine —dio media vuelta dispuesto a partir, pero unos brazos lo detuvieron antes de volar.

—Sin importar el resultado, para mí ya eres un vencedor. Pudiste haberte ido ni bien hubieses sabido de los planes de Freezer, pero regresaste. Intentaste advertir a otros, aún si esos estúpidos no te creyeron… viniste por tu familia, para protegernos. Eso es más de lo que podría esperar de cualquier otro saiyajin. Ahora puedes partir a cumplir tu deber como guerrero del planeta. Da todo de ti, Bardock —lo soltó retrocediendo unos pasos, y despegó con prisa por el cielo rosa.

Bardock permaneció unos segundos sin moverse del lugar, digiriendo lo que su compañera acababa de decirle. Resistiendo las ganas de ir por ella, voló rápidamente en dirección a su destino, la nave de Freezer.

Era momento de cobrar venganza.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Gine no aparecía.

Había oscurecido, la lluvia caía… ¡y Gine no aparecía!

—Esa mujer es un radar de problemas, no me sorprendería que se haya perdido por alguna zona —gruñó poniéndose de pie y se dispuso a salir de la cueva, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Antes de poner un pie fuera de la cueva, Gine se estrelló contra su pecho haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—Esta vez me derribaste, felicidades —murmuró Bardock, recordando su primer encuentro —Gine, muévete.

La saiyajin balbuceó una disculpa y se levantó de su encima.

—¿Dónde andabas?

—Estuve volando un tiempo y… me perdí —terminó lo último con un suspiro de cansancio. Había estado dando vueltas por horas pensando en su situación, y para cuando tomó una decisión sobre sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había volado. Un poco antes del anochecer reconoció el terreno y pudo regresar. Tomó con gratitud la lluvia.

Bardock suspiró mentalmente.

 _Lo sabía._

Haciendo acopio de su valor, Gine se dispuso a confesarle a su líder de escuadrón lo que había determinado durante su vuelo. —Bardock, como te comenté antes de salir, me retiraré del escuadrón porque sé que es lo mejor para todos, sobre todo para mí. Pero en este tiempo, estando bajo tus constantes cuidados… ¡he desarrollado sentimientos por ti! —terminó apresuradamente, con un furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Los ojos del saiyajin de armadura verde se ampliaron con sorpresa, ¿ella estaba insinuando, lo que creía que estaba insinuando? No podía ser cierto.

—¿Sentimientos? No me hables de sentimientos, Gine. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pronunció con fuerza cada palabra en su pregunta —¿Qué es lo que deseas?

—Yo… te deseo a ti. Quiero seguir a tu lado, Bardock. Aunque no esté presente en el equipo, quiero estarlo siempre para ti.

—Así que quieres convertirte en mi compañera —asumió con su característica seriedad, aunque en su interior se le retorcía el estómago, y no precisamente de hambre.

—Uh, ¿sí?

—¿Me lo estás preguntando, Gine? —arqueó una ceja.

—No… —musitó por lo bajo; y sacando a relucir su fiereza, continuó —¡No! ¡Quiero decir, que de todos modos lo haré! Así es… Espantaré a cualquier hembra que intente acercarse a ti y… y te perseguiré por todo el universo de ser necesario para que me aceptes a tu lado.

—Eso sería una verdadera molestia… —habló girando el rostro a un lado, con los ojos brillando de diversión tras escucharla —En ese caso tendré que aceptarte, mujer.

Desplegando su cola de su cintura, Bardock la posó sobre la de ella atrayéndola hacia sí, culminando todo el acalorado intercambio anterior con un primitivo contacto.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Se encontró rodeado de soldados del lagarto.

Salían en cantidades de la gigantesca nave que orbitaba su planeta y cada uno de ellos se interponía en su camino, pero no por mucho. Le fue fácil sacar a flote su poder y expulsarlos a donde no implicaran un estorbo, su lucha no era con ellos, su lucha era con Freezer.

Si bien el líder saiyajin de clase baja estaba dispuesto a luchar con todo para lograr su objetivo, el emperador no le dio la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Con la tensión y furia aumentando por su cuerpo, observó como Freezer; quien había hecho acto de presencia ante el ataque que se llevaba a cabo fuera de su nave, se limitaba a cargar un ataque para acabar con todos. Incluyendo su planeta, incluyéndolo a él… a Gine.

Bardock tarde comprendió que había sido un idiota al creer que el lagarto se limitaría a batallar contra él. Y viendo la velocidad con la que se acercaba el enorme poder mortal, solo puedo reprocharse por haber sido tan orgulloso, dejándose guiar por la venganza y no haber tomado la oportunidad de partir, llevándose a su familia completa.

Podría haber hecho distinto todo, pero el destino estaba escrito… y con la visión de un enfrentamiento futuro entre su hijo Kakarotto y Freezer, sonrió dejándose consumir.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

 _Presente, planeta Plant._

Despertó de su sumido trance ante las luces de los soles brillando sobre su rostro, desorientado se sentó sobre el plano rocoso donde se había tumbado a meditar. Bardock suspiró al tiempo que pasaba su mano por su característica melena.

Y allí, con la vista fija en el horizonte, ubicado en el punto más alto de aquel rocoso valle, su memoria fue a parar en el nudo de su destino.

Y mientras recordaba, el guerrero de armadura verde deseó nuevamente que su místico retroceso al pasado hubiera demandado una menor cantidad de tiempo.

No mil años.

Solo lo suficiente para verla una vez más y al menos poder despedirse correctamente, solo el tiempo suficiente para poder tomarla de la mano y detener su partida; para mandar al diablo su venganza y decirle que marcharía a cualquier lado si ella iba con él.

 _Gine._

Cerró sus ojos y el rostro de su mujer se posó en su mente, todos los instantes en su vida que tenían gran significado eran momentos junto a ella, Gine, el primer ser que sintió por él algo mucho más profundo y complejo.

La recordó recibiéndolo después de verse en meses tras un par de misiones, cocinándole, limpiando su armadura, curando sus leves rasguños y haciendo un mundo de ellos, cada beso de despedida, el primer embarazo, Raditz y Kakarotto.

Su mujer quizá no era una guerrera saiyajin como cualquier otra, pero sin lugar a dudas fue la mujer más importante en su vida… lo seguía siendo.

Cada alegría, cada pesar, cada enfrentamiento, cada recuerdo junto a ella permanecería fijo en su memoria.

Incluso con 1000 años de por medio, la seguía recordando.

Incluso con 1000 años de por medio, la seguía queriendo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **"Nota de Autoras"**

* * *

 **Cereza del pastel:**

Me ha gustado muchísimo participar en el concurso Gazzo Fusión y ha sido un honor para mí participar con Sora, mil gracias linda por tu paciencia, espero que les guste mucho este fic.

 **Sora:**

Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a _Cere_ por aceptar ser mi compañera en esta aventura y al equipo de la página siempre fomentando estas dinámicas que ponen a prueba nuestra creatividad y nos divierten.

Bueno, es mi primera vez escribiendo de esta parejita. Hemos desarrollado el fic contando el pasado de Bardock. En un punto se relató lo anterior a su "viaje al pasado", donde jugamos con los hechos para que interactuara con su familia. Me vi las pelis de Bardock nuevamente para algunas descripciones. En el otro punto se relatan los recuerdos más importantes del personaje principal junto a su esposa. Busqué en la web sobre Gine y me encontré con el dato de que había pertenecido al escuadrón de Bardock, de ahí salió la idea para la otra "escena en paralelo". Al final, los dos puntos concluyen en el presente, en un Bardock estando mil años antes de todo, recordando.

La imagen la tomamos explícitamente, una despedida y algo valioso que se dejó atrás.

¡Buenas vibras a todos los participantes!

Esperamos que hayan disfrutado la lectura, y agradecemos sus apreciaciones.

¡Sayonara!

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
